


Simple Life with no Surprise

by watashinomori



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Bromance to Romance, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, tagged every single character that had a line... XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashinomori/pseuds/watashinomori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick asks Wally to be more than friends. It wasn't quite a date, until it was a marriage. (This is not a spoiler to the plot. Because there will be no surprises).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Life with no Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itried](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itried/gifts).



> **To Itried:** She gave me a cute one, I reply with a cute one.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Recently I'm reading Batman Arcs with Dick as Batman (I just finished Black Mirror and catching up with Batman and Robin) so it will be toooooons of adult Dick fics. My cute version of him marrying Wally because why not.

It was no surprise when they started to date. To be fair, Bruce was more than curious why it took so long for them to start. It was needed, in a raw number, seventeen years to happen. But it has been so obvious to him since day one. He still asked himself how could such a good detective be so oblivious. Oh, he knew. Dick wasn't the problem, it was that Flash gene the other boy had. Could only be that.

Started at night at a pub, about two years after his return from the dead. Wally couldn't get physically drunken. But he could fairly nicely be psychologically drunken. Seeing everybody drinking and acting drunken would make him feel like he was drunk himself, so they packed up to an Irish pub (best place to get mentally drunken there wasn't. Need just the music there to drunken you!). Dick paid him the biggest ale cup.

“Man, I miss dating” he spoke close to his ears. “Cross that, I miss flirting. I'm too old for that shit!”

“Walls, you're only 28. Shut up!” laugh closing the space between them a little. “If you miss dating that much I could date you” Wally laughed really loud and pushed him playfully. “No, I mean it. I really, REALLY want to be more than friends. I mean, we don't need to actually date, I just want to be a little more” grabbed his hands. “You know? Holding hands, smooching, nuzzling, this kind of things. We don't need to do anything else. Would you let us be just more than friend?” asked, nuzzling their noses a little. “Just until you find a new actual date.”

“Seems nice” replied, closing his eyes, they brush their lips together. Wally tried, but couldn't feel surprised for not find it disgusting. “But, uh, just this small things, right?”

“Yeah.”

The first week of that arrangement was weird. Really weird. Greeting with a peck, hugging while watching some movie, holding hands, pet names. Wally thought he couldn't live through, but at the end of the week started to be natural. Before even thinking he was spending all his free time with Dick, holding him in his arms, nuzzling his hair. He has spent the first weekend since the break up with Artemis not going to pick some girl at a bar. And was nice. He liked, just cuddling on the couch watching some cheesy movie. After a few times the only awkward thing was to play video game with his more than friend sitting on his lap.

“You sure know how to distract me in order to win” Dick cackled. They were more usual now.

“I don't have to distract you to win, honey. I can win against you with my eyes closed” just to add some emphasis he won the match with the most difficult combo.

“Babe, you suck! Normally the boyfriends allow their counterpart to win!”

“Normally, sweetheart. Normally!” jumped up and brought them some refreshment and snacks.

“But you do know how to appease me!” another cackle. Dick let his laugh die and watched Wally jolly eating the whole lot. He was in a contented silence. “What?”

“Swallow your food first! Geez, how could I fall in love with you?”

“How should I know? I'm asking that myself either” he gulped. “So, what?”

“It's been almost a year, you know?” Wally looked confused. “Us. It's almost our anniversary. I don't know if I should get my hopes high. But I already got them really high up. You still are with me and I never saw you searching for a new date.”

“Almost a year? Really? I certainly didn't feel that time passing” he laughed, pulling the other to a hug. “Get your hopes high, babe. Cause you stuck with me for the long run.”

“So, I'm more than more than a friend now?”

“Dude! We should stick with boyfriends, cause introduce you as my _more than more than a friend_ would be a nightmare” they laughed together, Dick leaned to a smooch, but Wally captured his lips in a full kiss. “And we should use a little more tongue from now on.”

“Yeah” Dick answered in an enraptured murmur.

And again the first week was awkward, but this time not for them, but to everybody else. They couldn't cross path anywhere. Wonder Woman once caught them making out in a Watchtower dark corridor. They were really into themselves that time, so much their masks were off, and wasn't everybody who knew their secrets ID. She wasn't surprised to find them like that, not as they were acting lately, but she scolded them because they shouldn't do that at the Watchtower.

Conner avoided them as they had the plague. Later he told them it was because he could hear them from miles away, and he knew exactly that kind of sound and didn't want to interrupt. At the end of that week they got scolded by Miss M for not even talking to each other anymore, much less their friends. That did the spell. They made the herculean effort to only make out at home or in dates.

Wally wondered himself why it took so long for him to do that. It was good to kiss Dick, the man knew exactly how to turn him on. He couldn't feel confident enough to pass the hands and grinding stage. He loved it though. Suck Dick's skin and put a playful bite. Grind their groins together while licking his neck, kissing him. And a feel times, having Grayson to blow him. For the love of Speedforce, the first time Dick knelt before him and pulled his pants down he went to heaven. He was making every effort he could to study about that kind of thing and get really comfortable about it, still seemed to need a little more time. One does not simply overcome his sexuality. Even though, more than anything, he wanted to do something in return. Especially the way Dick was patiently waiting for him, he neither demanded anything, nor forced him into anything, ever. He just waited and pushed his limits little by little.

“Are you really think to apply to this?” his boyfriend's voice woke him up from daydreaming.

“What? Oh, yeah. I want to” picked up the master's degree brochure.

“Don't you think is a little away from home?” he was using that same tone to stretching his limits.

“Babe, duuuuh!?” and pointed to himself. Dick fixed himself against his chest, resting his head on Wally's shoulder.

“Yeah, I know you can run at the speed of sound, birds-go-flying” Wally laughed.

“Damn you, Wally from the past, who showed Dick that particular song!”

“Love you too. But the point is, the school doesn't know. I mean, it would look weird” he took the brochure back. “You're living in Central City and reaching class in time. It's not like you live in Blüdhaven, it's the freaking middle of the country. Central is called Central for one very good reason.”

“So, what can I do? I can't afford an apartment now. I barely make my living with my tutoring job” Dick turned himself looking in his eyes.

“You could move in with me” said slowly. Wally froze, seriously considering the proposal. “You would have your own room, of course!” added fast.

“First, why would I have my own room? Second, you got only one bedroom.”

“I thought you wouldn't want, you know, risk anything.”

“Dick, I know you can respect me enough to not rape me at night. You never did before, why would you do that now? You gave me my time and space. I trust you enough to sleep beside you every night. Soundly!”

“You're the only one I know who is proud to sleep soundly” gave out a small laugh. “Bruce offered me to live in the penthouse. I still didn't reply. If, if you want to, we can move there.”

“Penthouse?”

“The one at Wayne Tower.”

“Wayne freaking Tower has a freaking penthouse and no one lives there?”

“We use it to throw parties. But basically no, no one lives there” hugged him. “You can, if you want” whispered in his ears.

“Babe, I'm already yours, you don't have to buy me with expensive things” kissed him slowly. “And I like here. If you allow me to sleep at your room, on your bed, by your side” kissed him again. “And if you take me to that penthouse sometimes so I can enjoy the luxury of being a billionaire!”

“You already spent time at the Manor” purred in answer.

“Manor is manor. Penthouse is above the whole town. Imagine us drinking champagne watching the city's lights through a giant window. Kissing at moonlight” whispered against his lips, brushing them slowly, almost starting a kiss. Almost. Dick practically fell from his arms so hard he was laughing. “What?”

“Moonlight. In Gotham!” he snorted really loudly. “You can't see the sun in Gotham, can you imagine the moon?”

“I was trying to be romantic!”

“Honey, you already have me, no need of lies to impress me” kissed him. Rode his lap deepening the kiss.

Wally allowed his hands to wander under the smaller one shirt. They took their sweet time. By Wallace offered to move that to the bed. They hadn't planned to go such far distance, but at the end, thrilled as they were with the idea of moving together, no one could stop. Wallace West woke up next morning smiling so widely Dick spent the whole morning blushing over the previous night.

They found out it wasn't hard for Wally to settle in. Most of his stuff was already there. It took less than a week for him to put everything at a proper place. It was a small place, but it was perfect for two people whom practically never were at home. Dick also added the fact Flash patrol Central and Wally lived at Blüdhaven would do wonderful to his secret ID.

“So at the end you guys are trying to deceive us that's the reason you guys are living together? I, and the whole JLA, already saw you guys making out, you know?” Conner mumbled, sitting at the couch and carefully opening a beer. Roy sat beside him and took the beer from his hands.

“It's unfair. We say ' _guy's night_ ' and there are two couples in here!” the older redhead complained. Bart shrugged from Jaime's lap. “See what I'm saying?”

“We are still friends, Roy” Dick replied with a giggle. He laid the plate with snacks on the coffee table. “And I think you're the only one without a date here” he gave a suspicious look to Superboy.

“Why do you say that?” Roy asked outraged.

“Nothing. Nothing at all” he was still looking at Conner.

“That's it! No more batglare inside my house, babe! Where's Tim?” Wally asked, turning to Superboy, awaiting the answer.

“Why should I know? I did nothing to him!”

“Aren't you his best friend?” Wally seemed oblivious to Dick's intent. The romani boy smirked and glared, again, to the alien in the room.

“No need to be so defensive, Kon-El. It's just a simple question” he closed the space between them, looking intensively in his eyes, almost touching the noses. Wally knew that move, some people could think it was the ' _I'm seducing you_ ' move, but no, they couldn't be more wrong. That was the ' _I know what you did even though I'm telling you otherwise and you are in some real trouble, young lad_ ' move.

“Fine! We're dating. He can't move. He'll come by next time. Can we just watch the game now?” he tried to push Dick aside.

“HE CAN'T MOVE? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY YOUNGER BROTHER?”

“WHAT? NO! It wasn't me! It was Todd!”

“Ok, so when the Mexican soap opera will end so I can tell you guys to suck it up and Touchdown?” Bart asked.

“Jason Todd showed up last night and beat the crap out of him. So he's resting now” Conner whispered to Grayson. “He asked me to not tell because he was ashamed. But he's doing fine! And I never hurt him, and never will!” added at the end.

After all the drama they promised to watch next year's Superbowl together again. When the next year came around Roy brought Lian to meet Damian, Bart and Jaime were too busy to show up, and Tim was fine babysitting the kids. Jason managed to intrude without killing intents, or so he said.

Gotham Wildcats manage to the Superbowl, and Bruce's hand was the number one suspect. So, basically only Dick was cheering for a different team (he always had been a San Francisco 49ers fan). When the 49ers hit a touchdown and he cheered, a little too much than needed, Wally pulled him to his lap and buried his face in his back while everybody else looked at him murderously.

“No, babe! No!” complained with his voice muffled. Dick cackled. And God! That was the prettiest sound Wally ever heard.

“But my team is winning! Yours is looooooooooosing!”

“Dick, I want to spend my whole life with you, but now you're making me doubt that” Dick laughed more. And Wally stayed in silence. Realizing what he just said.

“What? Why are you so silent suddenly?” he turned his body. The Wildcats scored a kick. The boys yelled loudly.

“I did mean that” he said, looking in those blue eyes. “I _do_ want to spend my whole life with you. All of it! Every single second!”

“Are you seriously proposing to me?”

“Yeah!” he leaned and grabbed the small piece used to keep the pizza box lid from touching the content and slid it on Dick's right ring finger. “I know, I know. You deserve a better proposal, with flashmobs and fireworks, but I just, I was just overwhelmed by this. I needed to!” he looked around. The boys weren't paying any attention to them. Only Damian was looking towards him, probably hearing each word to tell his father, Tim was distracted by Lian.

“I couldn't ask for a better proposal. Maybe a better ring” they laugh.

“You stick with this until I get to buy a better one” kissed him.

“Nope, no can do, honey!” he slipped off his lap and disappeared into the bedroom. He came back holding a small box. Kissed the top of the head of Damian, reassuring him that everything was fine. Placed a small peck on Tim's cheek and messed Jason's hair. Then sat down on Wally's lap again. “When I was young, my mother told me when I was old enough I was supposed to give this to the love of my life and we would be happy, as she was with my father” he took a ring from the little box. “Wally, would you marry me?” Conner threw the remote at the TV when he couldn't find the mute button. Everyone was hearing now.

“Yes! Yes I will!” he slid the ring on his finger. They kissed. Wally tasted their tears into that kiss. He couldn't recall feeling that much happiness. “So we're doing it? We're getting married?” whispered against his lips.

“I guess so” Dick spread a giant smile. “Yes, we are!” finally the info sunk in and he cackled. “We're getting married!”

“Ok, I heard the first five times you guys said that. Now what do we do about the game? Who wanna crash at that bar down the street?” Jason threw a cushion at them. “And stop that snuggling, it's not like you didn't see that coming!”

They were laughing so hard. They never did anything so wrong their entire life. They never were so sure of how dead they were. Alfred would gonna ask for their heads on a silver plate. They just had eloped. They spent that entire year planning their wedding. To the point Dick started to think about the flower arrangements while fighting the crime. Now just a week before the big day they canceled everything and ran away to marry in Vegas. As cheesy as can be. They left their phones at home and zetabeamed there. Payed strangers to be their witness and entered the first chapel they found. They spent their first married night at a fancy casino hotel room.

And now a very angry butler was breathing on their necks.

“Can any one of you both young masters explain TO ME, why did the florist call asking if the demand was really canceled? Or the buffet? Or EVERYONE ELSE?”

“Sorry Alfred, but I realized I really didn't want a big wedding. It was too much stress and was affecting my crime fighting.”

“CRIME FIGHTING COULD WAIT!” Bruce was laughing his ass off at a corner. He knew how Alfred was happy about organizing their small boy wedding. “THIS WAS THE MOST IMPORTANT EVENT IN THIS FAMILY SINCE BRUCE'S KID SHOWED UP!” he coughed composing himself. “I nullified your cancel and we are moving on with initials plans. Anything you'd like to add, Master Wallace?”

“Why me? It was his idea. I just tagged along!” he cried. His husband held his hand.

“We already married, Alfie” said smoothly.

“I know. But we'll still hold the ceremony. I deserve it! After all that work! And you better look like enjoying it, or you won't be there to fight the crime I'll commit against you, master Dick” and he left.

“You were a bad boy, Dick” Bruce laughed. “Even me ever made him that angry! When I caught your signal around Vegas I knew there would be blood.”

“And that's Batman for you folks!” blew a raspberry to his foster father.

The ceremony day went by smoothly. It was better than the engagement party Bruce had thrown to them. At that party they eventually moved to the dance floor and shared a slow dance. They never broke apart until everything had far ended. At this one they behaved. The civil ceremony and reception were placed in one day, next one was for all heroes at the Watchtower. Superman presided that ceremony. Wally made a joke about them marrying in cowls with only a bow tie. Dick denied.

“You're hot in a tuxedo” said it.

“Smoking hot?” Dick made a grimace.

“That pun was really really reaaaaaaaally bad! Can we still nullify our vows?”

“Too late, bro” they kissed. “Way too late. So, every hero are here, right?”

“Yeah, I guess. We invited everyone. Why?”

“I was thinking we should elope directly to our honeymoon. But then again, Alfred is really scary. So I was thinking, if every hero are here, so no one is at the observatory deck on the other side. And the lights are probably off, so we can have a full view of the cosmos. And, I don't know, we can hug and be sweet and have a little preview of our honeymoon” he rose an eyebrow suggestively, or at least trying to be.

“Honey, I love how your mind works” kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Now take me to heaven, Wally. Let me soar.”

“If you're going, babe. I'm going.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about an alternative ending. As you just read, there isn't a single angst the whole fic and that looks like violating some sacred rule of the fandom. Sooooooo, comment prompts of how you want me to end this. Please Please prompt me angst endings! I beg you! I'll try to write all (I'm humble enough to know there will be only one or two suggestions at most! So I guess it can be easy) alternative endings prompted like that.


End file.
